In recent years, detection devices are widely used for detecting analytes such as substances indicating drug-abuse or diseases in human fluids such as urine, saliva or blood. In this way, the traditional detection devices generally need to collect liquid specimen into a container, then a detecting element is inserted into the liquid and is taken out to have the detecting results on the detecting element read (with eyes or machines). Therefore, it is possible that the operator may be contaminated by the specimen. Besides professionals, these detection devices are also widely used by ordinary people without professional experiences, such as used in daily life by family members. Therefore, there are demands to provide detection devices that can be operated more easily yet provide even more accurate detecting results.